


so stay

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Discord: Tenzou's Cabin, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Theme Of The Month Event, Theme: Words Left Unspoken, no beta we die like ninjas, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Tenzou is used to this- used to waking up on a fine morning with Asuma naked on his bed after a rough and pleasurable night. Used to getting fucked right after waking up. But then Asuma stayed after, and all of Tenzou's feelings were in shambles, especially when the taller man asked him a question he wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32
Collections: Theme Of The Month Events





	so stay

**Author's Note:**

> heyy heyyy ^^  
> okay, let me just say I was inspired to make this pairing because of one fanart. I mean, look at their height differences and all lkfjdslkfjsdf  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed typing this for one day XP
> 
> alsooo, please excuse any wrong/weird/awkward grammar ;A; my brain is totally fried rn x.x
> 
> enjoy <3

_Won't admit what I already know_

_I've never been the best at letting go_

_I don't wanna spend the night alone_

_Guess I need you_

  
Tenzou releases a soft groan, his face scrunching up in discomfort as a bright light hits him directly on the face. He quickly turns to his left, his nose bumping against something sturdy and smooth, and Tenzou quickly inhales the familiar scent. 

He smiles and proceeds to snuggle further on the warm body beside him. 

Memories from last night flood Tenzou's brain. He was in a bar, drinking away the night after a successful mission. He remembers seeing his senpai immediately leaving with that brunet sensei in his arms- and that he spent a few hours alone until Asuma arrived and joined him. Stories and more drinks were exchanged between him and the big jounin before Tenzou found himself pinned against the wall at the back alley of the bar, his legs wrapped around Asuma's waist, and their lips stuck together. 

It's been going on for a year now, this thing between them. Lonely nights of fucking, either drunk or sober. Stressed or just needed a good fuck on a good day. And Tenzou honestly doesn't mind. Asuma is a wonderful company, and as much as Tenzou tries to push his silly feelings away, he knows it’ll be hard for he’s gone in too deep to the point he'll get devastated if the man stops coming for him.   
  


_At least he gets to be in Asuma's arms even for a short while._

  
A groggy hum from Asuma startles Tenzou a little, but he keeps his eyes closed as he feels the other moving. He then feels a heavy arm wrapping around his waist, pulling Tenzou close until half of him is resting on Asuma's sturdy chest. 

"Morning," The older man whispers, and Tenzou finally opens his eyes. 

Tenzou smiles, and so does Asuma. 

And then their lips touch- soft and innocent. Asuma takes over immediately, his big hands pulling their naked bodies closer, their skin and warmth rubbing against each other- so intimate and yet it’s not enough for Tenzou. 

The sound of small gasps and mewls resound through the room as they continue to kiss and grope each other, the two of them only pull away from each other when Tenzou feels a hand on prying his ass cheeks open, a finger teasing his hole. 

With eyes shut tight and hands clinging onto Asuma’s arms- leaving delicious nail marks on tan skin- Tenzou gasps as two of Asuma’s fingers enter him. His hole is still slick and loose from their activity last night, and Asuma doesn’t hold back with fucking him with his fingers. 

The sound of him being stretched is so hot, it makes Tenzou crave for more. No matter how many times they've done this, Tenzou always loves how big Asuma's fingers are. _And Tenzou shows his love for it_ by pushing his hips back as a whimper rips out from his throat. 

They don't really do this kind of thing for the first few months of them waking up naked. It's either they get up with no word and leave, or stay in for a few more minutes to catch some sleep before finally getting up. They never touch each other in the morning. 

It isn’t until three months ago that Tenzou woke up with the tall man pumping his dick, his mouth on Tenzou’s collarbone.

The morning fucks continue up to this day to the point where Tenzou's heart will get all heavy if the man doesn't take him in the morning.   
  


_Tenzou doesn't want him to leave immediately.  
  
_

"Ah-fuck!" All thoughts disappear when Asuma inserts another finger in him, pumping it in and out roughly. It feels dry. It hurts Tenzou a little, but at this moment, he doesn't know if the ache in his chest hurts more.   
  


_Tenzou doesn't want this to end.  
  
_

Soon enough, the fingers keep hitting his sweet spot while Asuma's mouth is busy marking his shoulder. Tenzou shudders under the older man's ministrations. He wants more, wants more than those damn fingers. 

"Asuma-san…" and that's all it takes for them to be flipped over. A small grunt escapes Tenzou’s lips as he feels the soft mattress on his back. Asuma is on top of him, towering him over, making him feel small and needy. Their lips once again meet, this time, heavy and passionate, sinful and all tongues. Asuma's fingers are still inside him, fucking Tenzou roughly like how his mouth is getting fucked by the skilled tongue of the older man. 

It isn't long before Asuma pulls back, fingers and mouth all gone and Tenzou opens his eyes groggily to see him grabbing for a condom on the nightstand. 

Still a little dazed, Tenzou grabs for the condom himself and proceeds to sit up straight. Asuma moves back a little, watching with half-lidded eyes as Tenzou's pale hand fists his dick. 

A low moan escapes Asuma's throat as Tenzou jerks him. Asuma's dick is big, considering that the man himself is huge and it's only reasonable for him to have this size. Looking at it, Tenzou sometimes wonders how did this dick fit in him- but he ain't complaining though. He loves it. Loves that fat cock head hitting his prostate, loves how he feels so full, and he definitely loves choking on it. 

Speaking of choking, Tenzou spits on Asuma's dick, gives it a few jerks before leaning down to suck on the red tip. 

The moan the black-haired man lets out is heaven to Tenzou's ears. He jerks him with a hand as he goes lower, his tongue feeling every vein and pulse of it. Tenzou only pauses to breathe through his nose, blurry eyes looking up at Asuma as he plays with his balls. 

"Tenzou…" Asuma moans out and gently cards his big hand through Tenzou's locks. 

The Mokuton user moans and presses his face closer until his nose is buried in soft black curls. By now, Asuma is panting heavily as Tenzou starts to bob his head- saliva dripping down messily on his chin, uncaring if it's damping the sheets below. 

Gagging noises mixes with Asuma's moan, and Tenzou finally draws back once he feels Asuma pushing him away. He looks up, face stained with tears as Asuma bends down to kiss him. 

Without a word, Tenzou opens the condom packet and quickly puts it on Asuma. Once done, the taller man immediately pushes him back on the bed and lifts one pale leg up. Asuma pumps his cock a few more times, eyes never leaving Tenzou's gaze before gently lowering himself, pushing the tip against that tight ring of muscle. 

Tenzou gasps, his whole body shaking as Asuma doesn't stop. He automatically hooks his other leg around Asuma's waist and lets out a satisfied moan once he feels Asuma finally buried in him.   
  


_All of him in me._

  
Asuma stays still, giving Tenzou a minute to adjust to him. He lands his lips on Tenzou’s closed eyes, nose, cheeks, and lips before going lower, leaving a wet trail of saliva as he traces down to Tenzou's collarbone. He bites on it, Tenzou's back arching causing the dick in him to move. 

Feeling like he wants some dicking now, Tenzou whimpers out Asuma's name, his hands coming up to grasp the soft black locks as Asuma's beard tickles his skin. And then Asuma gives an experimental thrust, Tenzou gasping out a cry.

"Fuck- yes!" 

The sound of skin slapping against skin is lewd and arousing. Tenzou keeps his eyes shut, mind clouded with pleasure as Asuma's tongue does wonder on his nipple. It feels so good, everything of the older man feels so good--so big, and just-

Heavy pants fill the room quickly as Asuma pounds him harder. Tenzou pulls on Asuma's hair, the older man groaning in return, and bites on Tenzou’s nipple harshly. Asuma had once told Tenzou how he loves sucking on his nipples, playing with it until it's all pink, perky, and slick. 

"Ngh, ah! Ah," Asuma wraps his fingers around Tenzou's weeping dick, jerking him in time with his thrust, his mouth still not leaving Tenzou's chest. 

"Asuma! Asuma! Yes, nngh." Tenzou's insides churn deliciously as Asuma's fat cock head hits his prostate. Asuma thrusts in again on the same spot, his mouth now in the middle of Tenzou's chest- right above his beating heart- and the brunet pulls Asuma up by the hair, their lips crashing against each other again. 

Tenzou feels his stomach tightening as his gut gets rearranged by the man on top of him. He's near and it only means one thing. 

_  
It's time to see Asuma leave again. _

  
A few more hard pounding with Asuma's mouth now on his neck- Tenzou groans, his thighs hugging Asuma's waist tightly as he comes, staining his and Asuma’s abdomen. 

Asuma groans as he feels Tenzou tightening around him. He sinks his teeth in Tenzou’s shoulder, his movements becoming erratic as he thrusts into Tenzou roughly. 

And Tenzou can only lay there, spent and oversensitive as Asuma abuses his sweet spot, uses him to reach his orgasm- _and Tenzou doesn't mind one bit._

"Ngh! Mmhmm, Tenzou…" One hard thrust and Asuma finally comes. 

Sleepiness quickly invades Tenzou's senses as he feels the taller man pulling out of him. He groans weakly, his legs falling on the bed as his half-lidded eyes watch Asuma take the condom off. And as he sees the taller man hop off on top of him, Tenzou whispers into thin air before his eyes close as slumber welcomes him wholly.   
  
  


_Please, stay.  
  
_

~~*~~  
  


Tenzou is awakened by the sound of a light chuckle. As an ANBU back then, and knowing he's alone in his room, the brunet quickly snaps his eyes open, his form immediately sitting up straight as his hand reaches out for the kunai under his-

Tenzou blinks. Asuma blinks back.

_What…_

And then Tenzou's gaze goes down on his hand and sees the tall jounin's hand holding onto his wrist. He lets go of the kunai. 

"It's only eleven in the morning," Asuma's voice echoes softly and Tenzou finally relaxes. So it's just Asuma, and no one else. _Wait, what?_

"Asuma?" 

"Yes?" He's reading a book, and Tenzou notices it's the one he has been planning to read last month but didn't have the time to even flip it open. 

"I- uhm," Tenzou closes his mouth, his mind trying to process the scene in front of him because one, Asuma is here, and two, he usually leaves and never stays later than nine-thirty.   
  


_What is happening and why is he still here?  
  
_

And then the older man chuckles beautifully- Tenzou's heart aching because he wants to hear that laugh every day. 

"Tenzou," Asuma calls out, and before Tenzou can answer, Asuma pulls him by the hand, the brunet landing on his chest as Asuma links their fingers together. Face turning red, Tenzou tries to form sentences in his mind. He wants to ask why is he here, or why did he just pull him in.

 _Tenzou is, needless to say, afraid._ Afraid that he might get used to this, that he might crave for more moments of Asuma's hand holding his. Afraid that Asuma might hear the erratic beating of his heart as the black-haired man stares down at him with an unreadable expression. 

_I think I love you._

Pushing back the tears welling up, Tenzou tries pulling himself off of him but stops when he feels Asuma's other hand on his arm, the book already forgotten. 

"I'm here." 

"What?" 

Asuma just pulls him closer, his arms circling around Tenzou's middle. He buries his face in Tenzou's brown locks, and the Mokuton user feels him inhaling deeply. 

"I said would you like to eat lunch together?" 

Tenzou stares dumbly at nothing, the gears in his mind whirling wildly as Asuma's words repeat in his brain like a broken mantra. _Did Asuma just-_

"I was thinking Ichiraku? Or that newly opened restaurant near the Tower?" Asuma's hand starts to card through Tenzou's hair, emitting a sigh of relief from the brunet. 

Is he dreaming? Tenzou doesn't know but if he is, he doesn't want to wake up. However, as half an hour passes by with him sitting on the bed, staring as Asuma puts on his clothes, he can't help but tear up.   
  


_It’s already twelve noon, and Asuma is still here._   
  


Fortunately, Tenzou manages to look away before Asuma can look at him. 

And as the two of them got dressed and were already out of Tenzou's apartment, none of them opened their mouths. Only their presence and actions speak as they walk towards the new restaurant Asuma talked about. When the two of them reach the main road, Tenzou is sure he'll combust anytime soon because Asuma gently grabs for his hands, interlocks their fingers together, and doesn't let go until they are seated in the restaurant. 

Asuma stayed, and Tenzou doesn't mind. 

_All you have to do is wait a second_

_Your hands on mine_

_The clock is ticking, so stay_

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi please do tell me what you think!!!  
> I just- Zaf will be at fault for the light angst hehhe
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!! Be sure to check out the Tenzou's Cabin server!  
> take care~
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169
> 
> [Tenzou's Cabin discord server](https://tenzoscabin.tumblr.com/post/633593713011146752/join-the-tenz%C5%8Ds-cabin-discord-server)  
> -must be 18+ to join!


End file.
